Ada Apa Dengan Sasuke?
by clovythia
Summary: Re-publish! Concern di Shippuden. Fic untuk menistakan Sasuke. Sasuke FC & FG dilarang membunuh author, ye! Just for fun! DLDR! Chap 7 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: Canon. Drabble **dari akhir** Chapter 383: The Epilogue and The…! **dan** Chapter 384: Brother's Bloodbath**

**Itachi VS Sasuke Part I**

**.**

**.**

"Mari lihat seberapa hebat penglihatanmu." Itachi menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, tapi tak terlihat oleh Sasuke karena mereka berdua saling membelakangi. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan melemparkan _kunai_-nya ke arah Sasuke—yang dengan cepat ditahan olehnya.

Sasuke melihat celah, ia melayangkan _kusanagi_-nya, hendak menebas pergelangan kaki Itachi. Namun, ia kalah cepat. Itachi melompat menghindar dan menendangnya. Lengah, ia terpukul mundur beberapa senti. Tak mau kalah, ia kembali mengayunkan _kusanagi_-nya—sekali lagi, berharap dapat melukai Itachi barang sedikit saja.

Lagi-lagi Itachi melompat, melewati tubuh Sasuke dari atas dan menyambar kerah jubah pemuda itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Ia tatap Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan _Chidori_. Tatapannya tajam, wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi, sangat tenang.

Sasuke melihat sebuah kesempatan. Ia menghancurkan lantai dengan _Chidori_, sekejab mata saja ia sudah menusuk Itachi tepat di jantung. "Mati kau, Itachi." Ia menyeringai.

Itachi yang terbujur kaku di tanah, mengarahkan tangan kanannya, menunjuk sebuah singgasana di mana terdapat sosok dirinya sedang duduk di sana.

Ilusi.

Yang dibunuh Sasuke tak lebih dari ilusi semata. Geram. Emosinya memuncak. Ia tak terima dipermainkan oleh Itachi. Maka dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat oleh mata, ia berpindah ke belakang singgasana, dan menusuk Itachi dari balik singgasana itu. Sekali lagi.

Ia menyeringai. Sasuke merasa menang, _Itachi pasti mati_, pikirnya. "Kali ini mati kau."

_Pooff_!

"Apa?"

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh, _Baka Otouto_."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Kali ini ia benar-benar kesal.

"Sialan kau! Mau sampai kapan kau berilusi terus, hah! Kapan kau mati kalo bukan di chapter-chapter ini?"

Itachi menyeringai. "Ogah! Ogah amat eke mati! Elu aja yang mati, sana!" Ia menjulurkan lidah.

"ARGH!" Sasuke menerjang Itachi yang sudah berlari-lari di tembok sambil mengayunkan _kusanagi_-nya. "Mati lu! Mati nape!"

"Ogah, weeekk!" Itachi mengepak-ngepakkan kedua tangannya yang dikepit di ketiak memperagakan gaya bebek, niatnya sih untuk menghina Sasuke.

Dua makhluk keturunan Uchiha itu saling kejar mengejar sambil mendaki gunung lewati lembah (?). Mendadak muncul sebuah tanaman dari balik tembok, melihat tingkah dua bersaudara itu.

"Ckckck. Ini kapan matinya si Itachi sih? Pan cerita aslinya begitu, eke jadi mesti nunggu lama deh di sini."

"Kakek tua! Jangan lari kau!" Sasuke masih saja menebas-nebaskan _kusanagi_-nya. Itachi mengelak, _kusanagi_ itu membelah sesuatu.

"ARGH! DAUN GUE!"

**-Owari(?)-**

**Sasuke**: "Lah! Kayaknya ini cerita dulu udah pernah ada deh, Thor!"

**Author**: "Re-publish, Sasuke chayaaannnkk~"

**Sasuke**: "Ihhhh~ Author alaaaay deh~" *monyong-monyongin bibir*

**Author**: "yang alay gua apa elu!" *lari terbirit-birit*

**Itachi**: "Sedang apa kau, _Baka Otouto_?"

**Sasuke**: "Uh, Itachi! Sini! Elu aja yang gue cium!" *monyong-monyongin bibir 5 meter*

**Itachi**: *ikutan kabur*

**Zetsu**: "Daun di kepala gue!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Canon. Drabble **dari** chapter 385: The Secret of Mangekyou!**

**Itachi VS Sasuke Part II**

**.**

**.**

"Jawab aku, kecuali kau ingin tahu apa sebenarnya rasa sakit itu!"

Tatapan mata Itachi lurus ke depan, tapi_ Sharingan_ miliknya hampa, non-emosi. Ia bergeming dari posisinya, duduk bagaikan raja, dengan sebilah _kusanagi_ milik adiknya terhunus menembus jantungnya dari belakang.

"Malam itu, saat kau mengatakan tentang orang ketiga. Aku menyadari bahwa orang itu bisa jadi seseorang yang tidak kaubunuh... yang berarti orang itu pasti orang yang telah membantumu menghabisi sisa klan Uchiha."_ Sharingan_ Sasuke berkilat, marah. "Bahkan kau seorang tidak mungkin dapat membunuh seluruh pasukan militer _Konoha_ sendirian." Suaranya sedikit bergetar, emosi.

"Jadi... kau sudah mengetahui hal itu."

Mata Sasuke membesar, rasa-rasanya ia ingin meluluh-lantakkan tempat ini dan membunuh Itachi sekarang juga. Tapi ada hal yang harus ia pastikan. Keberadaan Uchiha ketiga itu. "Siapa dia, Itachi." Itachi tak menjawab.

"Siapa Uchiha ketiga itu? Pengguna _Sharingan_ lain yang kauberitahukan padaku itu."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Menurutmu siapa, _Baka Otouto_?"

Sasuke berjengit tak suka mendengar nama panggilan itu. Nama panggilan sayang untuknya dulu sekali oleh kakak kandungnya, Uchiha Itachi. Emosi, ia menghantam kursi batu yang diduduki Itachi sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Bulu-bulu gagak beterbangan, menutupi pandangan matanya. Setelah beberapa detik, ia dapat melihat Itachi berdiri jauh di ujung sana sambil menyeringai.

"Tebak siapa Uchiha ketiga itu."

Sasuke geram. Ia tahu bahwa Itachi suka sekali bermain-main. "Ma..."

Itachi terperangah. Tak mungkin dia tahu, batinnya. Tapi ia tetap memasang ekspresi _stoic_, ekspresi wajah kebanggaan klan yang telah ia bumi hanguskan sepuluh tahunan lalu itu.

"Ma... imunah?"

Jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat Itachi jatuh terjengkang kebelakang. "_What the_..."

"Jangan-jangan...!" Ekspresi wajah Sasuke menegang. Itachi yang sudah berdiri juga ikutan tegang. "Rhoma Irama!"

Lagi-lagi Itachi jatuh terjengkang gara-gara kaget. "Bukan, Sa—"

"Atau mungkin Rhido Rhoma! Dari dulu aku sudah curiga!"

"A—"

"Sial! Pasti jenggot dan jambang itu semata-mata untuk penyamaran!"

"Sa—"

"Bulu dada itu juga pasti palsu! _Kuso_!"

Itachi bangkit berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang kotor, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengoceh. Ia sempat melirik ke belakang sebentar, hatinya miris melihat kelakukan adik semata wayangnya yang 'mungkin' terkontaminasi kebiasaan buruknya Orochimaru, yaitu dangdutan.

Ya, sudahlah kalau begitu. Itachi juga sudah ada janji mau pergi menonton acara dangdutan di _Iwagakure_ (?) bersama Kisame. Pasti asyik nih.

**-Owari lagi dengan ga elit (?)-**

**.**

**.**

**Author**: "Sas! Aniki lu udah mabor!"

**Sasuke**: "_Kuso_! Jenggot itu! Jambang itu! Bulu dada itu!" *masih sibuk sendiri*

**Author**: "Bah! Gua dicuekin. Zetsu! Bantuin!" *celingukan nyari Zetsu*

**Zetsu**: *lagi nonton di pojokan*

**Author**: "WOY!"

**Zetsu**: "Bising! Tarung Dangdut udah mau mulai!" *nyelam ke tanah bareng ama tipinya (?)*

**Author**: "..."

**Sasuke**: "Sekian lama aku menunggu~ Untuk kedatanganmu~" *kayang*

**Author**: *jawsdrop*

**Sasuke**: "Begadang jangan begadang~" *suara ngebass, goyang patah-patah*

**Author**: "... Jadi _Minna_-_san_, ini fic just for fun. Ga ada niat buat ngejelek-jelekin sapa-sapa. Ane ngepens kok sama jenggot, jambang, juga bulu dada tuh bapak ame anak. Peace!" *kabur*


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Canon. Drabble ****chapter 393: My Eyes...! and chapter 394: Sasuke's Victory**

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi VS Sasuke Part III<strong>

**.**

**.**

Segel kutukan hilang dari tubuh Sasuke, lenyap tak berbekas. Sisa jelmaan ular Orochimaru telah disegel oleh Itachi menggunakan _Susanoo_, untuk selama-lamanya. Dan kini saatnya bagi kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu menuntaskan pertarungan mereka dalam kutukan dendam klan mereka, sekarang juga.

Namun, apa dikata. Tubuh Itachi melemah. Bukan, dirinya memang telah mengidap sebuah penyakit yang perlahan-lahan mematikan dirinya. Darah merah dibatukkannya, dan ia terbungkuk menahan sakit.

Melihat kesempatan, Sasuke melemparkan_ kunai_ demi _kunai_ penuh dengan kertas peledak.

Gagal.

Bahkan dengan keadaan Itachi yang kepayahan pun Sasuke tak dapat menembus pertahanan Susanoo.

Sasuke tak berdaya lagi tatkala Itachi berjalan selangkah demi langkah mendekatinya, meminta kedua bola matanya. Ia mundur seiring dengan semakin dekatnya Itachi. Mundur, dan mundur, sampai punggungnya yang telanjang membentur dinginnya tembok._ Sial_! makinya.

"Sasuke...," ucap Itachi lirih, terdengar bagai sebuah erangan.

Sasuke menggigil. Kedua matanya melotot. "Jangan mendekat,_ Pervert_!"

"Dengar Sasuke... aku tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi, jadi dengarkan permohonan terakhirku..."

Sasuke tercengang. Apa maksud Itachi sebenarnya?

Itachi tersenyum pelan. "Tolong... kasih makan Kisame, temani Tobi main, bantuin Konan melipat _origami_—itu kerjaan sambilan, sih, lumayan buat nambah uang jajan—, siramin Zetsu setiap hari—kasihan dia, cacat, mana tahu tangannya bisa tumbuh—juga jangan lupa memberi sesajen pada Pein sejumlah buku porno setiap Jumat kliwon. Aku bergantung padamu, _Baka Otouto_." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia menyentil dahi Sasuke dan mengerling nakal.

_Krik... krik..._

"HEAH!"

_BRUK!_

Itachi jatuh terjengkang ke belakang setelah ditendang oleh Sasuke tepat di arah perut. "Ugh! A-apa-apaan kau..."

"MATI SAJA KAU, KAKEK TUA!" Sasuke melompat ke arah Itachi terbaring dan menginjak-injak tubuh Itachi yang pendarahan(?).

_Bag_._ Big_._ Bug_._ Duesh_._ Preeeeet_(?)._ Brooooot_(?)._ Cepruuuut_(?).

"Dur-haka... kau... Sasuke... kukutuk ka—" ucapan Itachi tak terselesaikan karena ia keburu diinjak-injak lagi oleh Sasuke.

Dan berakhirlah sudah nasib Itachi, mati dengan tidak elitnya oleh adik kandungnya sendiri.

Hidup itu memang tidak seindah yang kita harapkan, kawan. Tapi kalau mati pun harus begitu (baca: diinjak-injak), mungkin lebih baik Itachi berharap tidak pernah dilahirkan.

**_~Owari~_**

**Author:** "Heya! Akhirnya Itachi mati juga!"

**Sasuke:** "Yeah!"

***Author** & **Sasuke** saling tos kemudian kayang bersama*

**Zetsu:** "Oh my Jashin! Tragisnya dirimu, Chi! Tapi kau memang teman yang baik, ternyata begitu memperhatikanku. Akan kukuburkan kau nanti di sungai, tenang saja, Bray! Hiks..."

**Itachi:** "..." *menggelinjang*


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: Canon. OOC. Drabble dari pertengahan chapter 396: Introduction**

* * *

><p><strong>The Third Sharingan User<strong>

**.**

**.**

Gelap.

Ia terbangun dalam diam, dengan tubuh terbalut perban. Tempatnya berada teramat gelap. Dari cahaya sebuah lilin sajalah ia dapat melihat dan mengetahui bahwa ia berada di sebuah goa yang penuh dengan stalaktit dan suram.

"Aku telah memberimu pertolongan pertama. Kau menang, Sasuke."

Sasuke terperanjat, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di atas _futon_ yang sedari tadi ditidurinya. Tatapan matanya kosong, hampa. Sama suramnya dengan goa tempatnya berada sekarang. Yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah bayangan wajah Itachi yang terbujur tanpa nyawa.

"Kau masih terluka parah, seharusnya kau tidak terlalu sembrono dengan nyawamu." Lagi-lagi suara dalam kegelapan itu. "Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya... sebagai musuh." Sosok berbalut pakaian hitam-hitam muncul dari kegelapan. "Tidak perlu khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Deidara. Aku bukanlah musuhmu lagi," lanjutnya.

Sasuke tetap diam, tak tertarik dengan ucapan yang menurutnya omong kosong belaka itu.

"Aku membawamu ke sini untuk memberitahukan sesuatu hal yang penting," ujar sosok bertopeng spiral itu. Namun, Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya. "Tak tertarik, huh? Mungkin kau akan memperhatikanku kalau kubilang ini semua tentang Uchiha Itachi."

Kali ini Sasuke melirik sosok itu dengan ekor matanya. _Mau membual apa dia?_ batinnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus memberitahukanmu bahwa aku adalah..." Sosok itu membuka sepertiga topengnya, menampakkan kulit wajah yang berkeriput dan... _Sharingan_ di mata kanannya.

"Kau... Ma..." Wajah Sasuke menegang. Kedua bola matanya membulat lebar menatap lawan bicaranya. "Maimunah!"

_Ngek_!

"Hah?" Sosok itu cengok.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan menerjang tubuh renta di hadapannya. "Kau! Maimunah yang bersekongkol dengan Itachi kampret itu! Keparat! Kubunuh kau, Maimunah!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu apa lagi babi bakar, tubuh renta Uchiha ketiga itu dihajar membabi buta oleh Sasuke yang kalap.

"Helep!"

_Bag_!_ Big_!_ Bug_!_ Duesh_!_ Preeettt_(?)!_ Brooottt_(?)!_ Crooottt_(?)!_ Nguik_(?)!

"To... long, oi...," pinta Uchiha ketiga lirih. Namun, lagi-lagi Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya.

Mata Sasuke sudah terlanjur buta karena terhalang oleh poni (?) untuk melihat bahwa pria yang dihajarnya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakek moyangnya. Kesimpulannya, Sasuke adalah Uchiha durhaka.

_**~Owari~**_

**Sasuke**: "Heah! _Kamehameha_!"

**Author**: "Salah _fandom_, Sas."

**Sasuke**: "Habuget(?)!"

**Author**: "Hah! Oi! Salah jurus!"

**Sasuke**: "Tinju Seratus Naga Mendaki Gunung lewati lembah! Heah!"

**Author**: "..." *memutuskan untuk menggelinjang saja*


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: Canon. OOC. Drabble dari pertengahan chapter 401: Illusion**

* * *

><p><strong>Dongeng<br>**

**.**

**.**

_Bohong_… _semuanya adalah kebohongan belaka_. Sasuke menutup telinganya, berharap semua omong-kosong yang dicelotehkan oleh Tobi tidak meracuni otaknya. "Berhenti! Se-semuanya… bohong!"

"Tapi kau hidup, Sasuke."

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke menegang, wajahnya tak berekspresi. Segala kata-kata menyakitkan yang pernah Itachi alamatkan padanya terngiang begitu saja di benaknya.

"Kau tidak dapat melihat seperti apa Itachi sesungguhnya. Kau bahkan tidak dapat menembus ilusinya. Tapi, Itachi…" Tobi berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah perlahan menuju Sasuke yang terikat bagai seonggok sampah di pojokan dan melanjutkan, "telah membunuh temannya, kekasihnya, ayah dan ibunya, tapi hanya seorang yang tidak dapat ia bunuh. Seorang lelaki yang telah menahan segala emosinya dan membunuh saudara-saudaranya tidak dapat membunuhmu."

Wajah Sasuke masih tanpa ekspresi, menatap hampa topeng oranye yang sedaritadi berbicara.

"Tidak dapat membunuhmu." Tobi dengan cekatan melepaskan ikatan tali dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tidak bersuara.

"Apa pendapatmu? Baginya, nyawamu lebih penting daripada desanya."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke seolah tidak bernyawa.

Tobi menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengamati wajah Sasuke. "Wha…"

"_Zzz_…"

Seolah-olah mendengarkan dongeng, Sasuke telah tertidur dengan mata terbuka. Hmm, benar-benar _amazing_. Inilah Uchiha, luar biasa.

**~_Owari_(?)~**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Sasuke**: "_Zzz_…"

**Tobi**: "Yah! Percuma aku bicara panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas (?)!"

**Author**: "Sabar, Bi (baca: Babi)."

**Sasuke**: "_Groookkk_! Itachi… sempakmu bau…" *ileran*

**Author**: "…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: Canon. OOC. Drabble chapter 408: Fukasaku's Proposal & chapter 409: Passing Down the Sage Techniques…!**

* * *

><p><strong>Artis<br>**

**.**

**.**

"Be-beliau sedang ber-berlatih di Unraikyo… tujuh pedang dan 2 tato. Kanji '_Kumo_' di lengan kanan, tanduk kerbau di pipi kirinya…"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kita berangkat."

Diikuti oleh Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo, Sasuke berangkat ke Unraikyo mengemban sebuah misi dari Tobi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia tak peduli dengan tujuan Akatsuki. Asalkan hal ini dapat membantunya untuk menghancurkan Konoha, ia akan melakukan semua yang dikatakan oleh Tobi. Semuanya.

_Sasuke_-kun, kakkoi, batin Karin dalam hati, mata merahnya beradu dengan punggung Sasuke.

.

.

Target di depan mata, Taka telah bertatap muka dengan Jinchuuriki berbadan besar gelap yang berasal dari Kumogakure. Sasuke kembali mendengus. _Jelek_, batinnya sopan (?).

"Heh, Juugo. Dia benar-benar Jinchuuriki yang kita cari?" bisik Suigetsu pada Juugo merasa tidak percaya.

Juugo mengangguk. "Kudengar dia seorang musisi, _rapper_."

Mata Karin mendelik. "Dari mana kau mengetahui informasi seperti itu?"

"Dari burung-burung yang berkicau…"

Suigetsu dan Karin _sweatdrop_.

"Apakah kau Jinchuuriki Hachibi?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Jinchuuriki yang ditanya berkacak pinggang. "Ah, maksudmu 'Tuan Hachibi' dan 'Tuan Jinchuuriki'."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus, ia menyunggingkan seringai aneh yang menyebabkan Karin terpesona dan Suigetsu mendadak membusungkan dada. "Kau…"

"Ya?"

"Kau…"

"Hm?"

Sasuke melepaskan jubah Akatsuki bekas Itachi yang telah dimodifikasi dan mengulurkannya pada Jinchuuriki tersebut. "Bisakah kau menandatangani ini? Itachi tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang artis, kasihan dia autis. Aku akan menguburkan jubah ini di makamnya sebagai hadiah perpisahan yang manis."

"…"

"Puhlease?" Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca.

"…"

**~Owari(?)~**

**.**

**.**

**Karin**: "…"

**Suigetsu**: "…"

**Juugo**: "…"

**Jinchuuriki** **Hachibi**: "…"

**Sasuke**: "Lihat, di balik kerah bajuku ada tanda tangannya Trio Macan. Aku diajak Orochimaru menonton mereka di Jakarta tahun lalu. Ada juga tanda tangan Cherrybelle di celana dalamku. Mau lihat?"

**Author**: "…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warnings_: _Canon_. OOC. _Drabble_ _chapter_ 410: _Battle at Unraikyo_!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's <em>Style<em>**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, aku mendadak ingin bernyanyi…"

Sasuke bergeming dari posisinya. "Ayo. Suigetsu, kau ke kanan. Juugo, kau ke kiri. Karin, lindungi aku dari belakang."

Suigetsu dan Juugo bersiap-siap di posisi mereka masing-masing bahkan sebelum Sasuke selesai mengatakan kalimatnya. Hanya Karin saja yang sedikit lambat, terutama dalam mencerna perkataan Sasuke padanya yang menurutnya sedikit _absurd_.

_Be_-_belakang_? Karin membayangkan adegan mesum (?).

"Hm… posisi yang menarik," ujar Killer Bee, Jinchuuriki Hachibi, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, sedikit merasa gerah dengan tatapan penuh hasrat dari Juugo pada dadanya (?).

"_Let_'_s go_, Sasuke!" Suigetsu menerjang maju dengan tangan kiri hendak meraih pedangnya tepat saat suara Sasuke berkumandang.

"_OPPA GANGNAM STYLE_!"

Hah?

Killer Bee, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Karin melongok melihat liukan tubuh Sasuke yang aneh dengan tangan terkepal seperti sedang menarik kekang tali kuda dan melompat-lompat tidak jelas.

"_OPPA_ UCHIHA _STYLE_! _THIS IS_ SASUKE'_S STYLE_! YIHA!" Sasuke melompat-lompat di tempat, sesekali meliukkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"…"

**~Owari(?)~**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke**: "_Everybody follow me_! _Onii_-_chan_ Uchiha _Style_, _yeah_!"

**Karin**: "…"

**Juugo**: "…"

**Suigetsu**: "…"

**Killer** **Bee**: "Killer Bee _Style_, yo!"

**Author**: "I-itu bu-bukannya lagu PSY yang '_Gangnam Style_'?"

**Sasuke**: "Iya, bok! Jangan lupa subscribe '**S45UK3 G4NT3N6**' di Youtube, _like video parody_ eyke yeah, Cyin~"

**Author**: "Najis…"

**Sasuke** & **Killer** **Bee**: *goyang patah-patah*


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warnings**_**: **_**Canon**_**. OOC. **_**Drabble chapter**_** 453: The **_**Night Before the Five Kages Meet**_**…!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Status<strong>_

**.**

**.**

Taka mendarat darurat di ranting pohon terdekat begitu Tobi muncul begitu saja entah dari mana tepat di hadapan mereka. Suigetsu hampir saja jatuh terjengkang dan mencium Sasuke (?) bila tak awas.

Chakra-_nya_ … _tiba_-_tiba muncul begitu saja_. _Bagaimana bisa_? Batin Karin.

"Bagaimana bisa kautahu di mana aku berada?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Meskipun seluruh wajah Tobi tertutupi oleh topeng yang menyerupai obat nyamuk, Taka dapat merasakan aura tidak biasa dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Madara itu. Karin pelan-pelan meringsek mundur, bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang Sasuke.

"Jangan meremehkanku."

Suigetsu memeluk lengan Juugo begitu melihat kilatan di sebuah lubang dari topeng Tobi. _Si_-_sial_, _hampir saja aku mengompol_, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kaupikir aku bodoh, Sasuke, hm?" Tobi merogoh sesuatu dari balik jubahnya.

Sasuke segera memasang kuda-kuda, berjaga-jaga, sementara Juugo berusaha mengenyahkan Suigetsu yang mulai meleleh di lengannya.

"Aku … baca _status_-mu di **Facescrool**." Tobi mengeluarkan sebatang telepon genggam dari balik jubahnya. "Tunggu, aku tulis status dulu. Hm, 'Akhirnya ketemu juga kau, Sasuke.' terus '_Party_ di markas Akatsuki, nih.'."

"…"

"Ah, sebentar." Sasuke merogoh-rogoh celana dalamnya. "_Update_ _status_ dulu. 'C1h, 5iAl4nZ, k3t4HuAnz s4mAh t0b!.' begini saja."

"…"

**~Owari(?)~**

**.**

**.**

**Karin**: "…"

**Juugo**: "…"

**Suigetsu**: "…"

**Author**: "_Update_ _status_ mulu, Sas. _Home_ penuh sama _status_-mu doang, tahu."

**Sasuke**: "Bawel, ane _unfriend_, nih."

**Author**: "…"

**Tobi**: "Eh, **Author**! _Accept_ _friend_, ya! Karin, Sui, dan Juugo juga _accept_, ya!"

**Karin**, **Suigetsu**, & **Juugo**: *deaktif akun secepatnya*

**Sasuke**: "_Like_ _status_ gue, ea, Cyin~!"


End file.
